Ours
by tbm92
Summary: "I want us to have more things to call 'ours': our kids, our house, our car, our anniversary. I... I don't know what you want from me. I'm here telling you how I feel, isn't that enough?" BlossomxBrick. Oneshot.


**I finally got around to writing this one! :D I hope you guys like it and I hope I don't disappoint you guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know nothing belongs to me, just the plot but there are million other stories that are somewhat similar to this somehow.  
**

**Ours**

_Take a deep breath..._

My fingers fidgeted as I anxiously awaited his arrival. He should be here any moment now and I still hadn't decided on how I would break the news to him. I heard the ice in my tea clatter against the glass as I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. I checked my watch again growing impatient with him. I had called him almost forty minutes ago and he still hadn't arrived. It was as if he was doing it on purpose. Didn't he realize the importance of this situation?

_Ugh! I hate him!_

As if on cue, I saw someone take the seat right in front of mine making a inaudible sound that was close to a complaint. I had been so focused in staring at the melting ice of my tea that I hadn't noticed when he entered the restaurant. I looked up at him to find him watching me expectantly with bored red eyes. I felt annoyed by this and frowned slightly at his disinterest in being here.

_I don't want to be here either, thank you very much._

"Blossom," he spoke in a monotone voice quirking an eyebrow; his crimson red eyes studying me carefully, "it was so nice of you to invite me to... _brunch?_"

I narrowed my eyes accusingly, "You're late."

"Considering that you called me out of nowhere, that my office is on the other side of town and that traffic's a bitch I would say I'm on time," he chuckled somewhat annoyed.

"No need to use foul language," I hated it when he cursed and he knew it, which was why he did it so often.

He smirked suggestively, "You didn't mind me using foul language when I was in your bed."

I felt my body tensing, and there was nothing I could do to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks turning them bright red making him smirk. It had been a one night thing and it had been a terrible mistake. We had too many drinks, too many disappointments, one thing had led to the other and we had ended up spending the night together. After Buttercup announced her engagement with Butch, Bubbles arranged a family vacation for all of us in Rio de Janeiro to celebrate our families getting closer together. I had reluctantly accepted, because I had so much work to do, but she insisted I went saying that since she got married and since Buttercup started dating Butch we hadn't spent real family quality time and I couldn't argue with that.

I sunk into my work when Buttercup came home on that Christmas party holding Butch's hand to spend the rest of the family event with him making obvious their new relationship status. Since then I had decided to avoid every family gathering as possible, especially since the family members would come to _me_ to have their not so kind opinion on my sisters' choice in men. Also, I couldn't accept the fact that _another_ one of my sisters had ended up in the arms of one of _those_ boys- men now?- and I couldn't help but blame myself for it. I was supposed to raise them, be the mother figure and teach them right from wrong. I had obviously failed them, and I failed myself when one morning I opened my eyes to find Brick's sleeping naked body laying next to mine on our last day of vacation in that once gorgeous paradise almost two months ago.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It was a mistake."

"You've already told me that on several occasions," he actually snorted this time, a flash of anger shone through his eyes as he quirked an annoyed eyebrow at me once again, "Which makes the fact that you asked me to come here the more confusing."

I took a deep breath but the waitress interrupted asking if we were ready to order. Brick only asked for coffee and refused to get anything to eat when I announced I wasn't going to eat either. I took a sip of my still full iced tea and my eyes absentmindedly fell on him taking in his image. He was wearing a black suit and a white button up shirt that framed his broad chest perfectly well, there was a red tie adorning his neck professionally, his hair was slicked back since he had finally gotten rid of the hat, and his face was clean of any facial hair leaving smooth flawless skin. It was hard to believe the man sitting in front of me was that young boy I once loved.

_But that was so long ago._

"Are you going to tell me what was so important that couldn't be said over the phone now?" I could tell by the look in his eyes he was getting impatient. "I have stuff to do back at work and I'm sure you do too."

Of course he knew, he was basically the owner of the company that gave my laboratory the most donations for research. The Professor, being the smartest man in town, and Mr. Morbucks, being the richest man in town, made an agreement in which Mr. Morbucks would receive profits for the discoveries made by the projects he funded. Soon, Mr. Morbucks was practically funding the entire lab and we didn't have to worry about budget.

Things continued this course until Princess, after dumping Mitch and getting a sudden obsession towards my counter-part, made it her goal to annoy her father into hiring Brick to be in charge of _something_. Mr. Morbucks gave into her whim and Brick was hired as his financial assessor and was the one that decided what Mr. Morbucks should invest on and what he shouldn't. From that moment on, every project had to go through Brick's eyes first before being approved for funding, and for the first time projects were being denied of the generous Morbucks' budget; my department suffering the most. This wasn't because our ideas were outrageous and nearly impossible, but mainly because my name was printed on big bold letters on the front page of the request form.

"It must be so hard to reject every single one of my projects while pampering Princess, isn't it?" Dry sarcasm had become my official language when speaking to Brick. "You poor thing must be exhausted."

His face twisted into a glare as he stood up from his chair, "If you're not going tell me why you needed me here, then I'm going to stop wasting my time with-"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out making him freeze in his place.

"What?" the color abandoned his face as his body fell slowly back on his chair.

"Your child is growing inside of me, would you like me to explain to you how that happened?" I spat out as if talking to an idiot knowing I was pissing him off.

His blood red eyes were radiating hate as his glare turned into a sneer, "How do I know it's mine?"

"Brick, don't be an idiot," I rolled my eyes at him with hurt tingling deep inside; my voice had remained flat and even regardless of my nervousness. "I wouldn't be wasting my time with you if it wasn't yours, and you know that."

His hands became fists as the muscles of his face tensed, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing at all," I answered with a snort.

"Nothing at all?" He repeated somewhat incredulous, his body relaxing a little.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Did you really think I was going to demand your last name in my child's birth certificate or something? Trust me, that's the last thing on my mind."

The anger returned shining bright in his eyes, probably because of the time I made him waste, and his muscles tensed again, "Why did you tell me if that wasn't the case?"

"The only reason why I told you was because there's a chance I'm going to be carrying around a baby that could potentially have red eyes," I stated coldly hoping that wouldn't be the case, I didn't want to see his eyes staring at me through my baby, "I just didn't want you to be caught off guard when people start asking questions."

"You could've just found yourself an albino boyfriend," he took a sip of his coffee without putting any sugar in it. He didn't have that much of a sweet tooth but he never drank his coffee without _some_ sugar. He was pissed.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "That would've too complicated."

"It would've been better for me," he said relaxing his muscles again, but his eyes remained hesitant of whether putting his guard down would be a good idea or not.

"Sorry love, if I have to suffer you do too," I smirked taunting and biting my tongue for calling him love.

His brow puckered, "I thought you said you didn't want anything from me."

"I meant social-wise," I answered carefully choosing my words, "if I'm going to be harassed by paparazzi so are you."

He sighed and got out of his chair pulling out his wallet, "If you have nothing else to say, I have better things to do with my time," he a twenty dollar bill on the table, his words hurting something somewhere deep inside of me. "Thank you for wasting my time with your obnoxious presence."

"Take your money-"

"Take good care of yourself and... _it._" He left before I could say anything and I was glad he had left before the tears that had welled up inside my eyes spilled.

I didn't expect his words regarding my baby would hurt that much. I couldn't understand why I could stand him calling me a waste of his time but I seemed to not be able to handle him call ou- _my_ baby an _it _with such disgust on his face. It was the stupid hormones that were already causing chaos within me making me a sappy love-sick idiot like I was in my teenage years. The hormones had made a part of me hope for the cliched scene where I would tell him I was pregnant and he would wrap his arms around me and tell me how much he had always loved me. That part of me was a complete moron. Sticking with reality would always be the smartest choice because that's what would happen in the _real world_. He had questioned his paternity like I knew he would, hurting nonetheless, he had called me a waste of his time like I knew he would, nothing I wasn't used to, and he had called my baby an it, I hadn't expected that but I should've. Reality always caught up, and it would always bite me in the ass.

I sighed annoyed at myself for letting it affect me this much and decided to forget Brick's existence for the rest of my life. I got up and paid our check with my credit card leaving Brick's bill as a generous tip to the waitress. I refused to take anything from him, even if it was twenty dollars to pay for his coffee and my iced tea. I got in my car and drove home in the busy city traffic. Townsville had another industrial boom when people from the crowded streets of Citiesville decided they needed a break in a calmer city and settled in relocating here. Of course, those who owned businesses brought them along and found themselves enjoying never ending success and took the advantage to turn them into big corporations. This influx of people brought more jobs, but also an increase in crime rates and a bigger never ending traffic jam.

_Ugh._

I pulled up in front of my apartment building and gave the valet my car keys. I felt extremely exhausted all of the sudden and I didn't know if I should blame it on the traffic, the raging pregnancy hormones, or the jackass I just had the bad luck to brunch with Brick. I felt a sour taste invade my mouth as I got inside the elevator to the top floor where my condo was at. The tears that had dwell behind my eyes and that I had managed to hold while arguing with Brick were back at full force starting to spill. A sour sob escaped my mouth regardless of how hard I tried to hold it back.

_"Not here you idiot..."_ I told myself, _"...wait till we get home..."_

I took a deep breath and held it in hoping it would help me regain control of myself. The tears were no longer pouring down my cheeks, but my eyes had swollen and my nose was stuffy nonetheless. I cleaned my face of the tears and walked to my apartment in a slightly quick pace to avoid any of my neighbors asking questions or making up their own answers. Usually, the hall was empty by when I got home from work, but I had the night shift so I was the only walking soul in the hall at two in the morning. Unfortunately for me, the hall wasn't as solitary at one o'clock and the hall seemed to have magically become the hot spot for young people to hang out.

_Just my luck._

I greeted my neighbor's daughter, who was trapped in the arms of what I guess was her boyfriend and had managed to awkwardly wave at me, out of politeness and fetched my keys out of my purse. I noticed them sharing a tender kiss through the corner of my eyes and bit my tongue feeling the tears build up behind my eyes again. When I had been that young, Brick and I had shared plenty of tender kisses and warm embraces but that was all part of the past now.

_Stupid Blossom.._.

I opened the door and threw my purse on the sofa kicking my shoes off and dragging my feet to my room. I undid my hair bun and took off my salmon silk blouse and black pencil skirt to jump in the shower. I had invited my sisters and father for dinner and I still had nothing prepared. I had to tell them about my condition and my plans for the future, which was why I asked them not to bring their significant others. I didn't want to deal with Brick's brothers too, and if it wasn't because of the meddling paparazzi I wouldn't have told Brick about it either. Besides, my plans for the future involved me leaving to another country and they were the only people I wanted to know of my future home.

I knew Brick wasn't going to tell his brothers, and if I were to leave I knew he wouldn't ask my sisters, but I didn't know what he would do knowing that I was pregnant. It would definitely damage my reputation at work and specially in my department since we all hated him, not that it mattered much since I had already given the Professor my resignation letter, but it was what my co-workers thought of me. I felt like I had failed them, from not being able to get the money to fund their ideas and projects to actually sleeping with the person responsible for our lack of funding, and now I was going to quit and move out of the country without telling them anything. It sounded like a cowardly act, but I had no other choice. I wouldn't be able to look at Brick in the eyes while carrying his baby in my insides.

I got out of the shower and couldn't help wrapping my arms around my belly as I looked at my reflection through the steamy mirror. There was a little human being growing inside of me and I would be holding him or her in about seven months. I felt a warm jolt of joy travel my body as I imagined myself taking tender care of my baby. My sisters had done so much with their lives and I was still stuck in the same place I had been about three years ago when I started working in the lab. I felt like my goals had been stuck in limbo, but now I had a good reason why to move away and start over.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ring. I wrapped my body in a towel and walked to the living room to pull my phone out of my purse, noticing it was Bubbles name on my screen.

"Hey Bubbles. What's up?"

"_Hey! Blossom... Listen...__" _I could hear the anxiety in her voice making me quirk an eyebrow, "_I'm not going to be able to go to your dinner tonight.__"_

My brow puckered into a frown, "Why?"

_"Boomer made reservations to my favorite restaurant about two months ago and I can't turn him down..." _Bubbles breathed out so quickly that if I didn't have my super hearing I wouldn't have understood her. "_I'm really sorry Blossom!"_

"It's fine." I sighed rubbing my temple with my free hand.

_"I didn't know he had done that, otherwise I would've told you!" _ she sounded sincerely sorry and I couldn't be mad at her because her husband treated her so nicely.

"It's alright, Bubbles, go and have fun with your husband," I said in my signature motherly tone relaxing my tensed muscles, "I guess it's gonna be just the Professor, Buttercup and I."_  
_

_"I'm really sorry,"_ she repeated, her voice quivering.

"Don't worry about it Bubbles," I said hiding my disappointment to not ruin her day with her husband, "Tell Boomer I say 'hi'."

_"I will."_ she said chirpily, I had been the most hostile with Bubbles marrying Boomer so I guess it made her happy that I was beginning to accept him. _"Tell the Professor and Buttercup I say 'hi' and give them a hug for me. Bye Blossom."_

"I will. Bye Bubbles." I sighed and dropped myself on the sofa covering my eyes with the back of my hands.

There were moments were I couldn't help but feel angry at my sister Bubbles for what I was going through. I mean, it was definitely childish and immature to blame someone else for my mistakes, but I wouldn't have been put in a position to make the mistake in the first place if only Bubbles would stop meddling in my life. I was a workaholic and I was happy about it. I didn't want to go on vacation to 'connect' with my current in-law and his siblings because I didn't care to make those relationships in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I believe Boomer has changed and he has proven to be the best husband Bubbles could've chosen, but I hated her shoving him and his brothers down our family's throat. We weren't the perfect family she wanted us to be, and I had given that idea up when she announced her engagement with the blue ruff.

I pushed myself out of the sofa to get dressed and get dinner started. Even though Bubbles wasn't coming, I still had to get dinner ready for the Professor and Buttercup and to be honest, I would've preferred if Buttercup was the one that couldn't make it. My green-eyed sister always called me out as a hypocrite because I gave them the most crap about dating the boys when I was the one who dated one of the boys in the first. No matter how many times I told Buttercup I had been young and stupid, she didn't let it go and made sure to remind me every single time I brought up my disagreement with her recent engagement with the green-eyed devil. Which was why telling her I was pregnant with Brick's child without compassionate Bubbles in the room was the more nerve wracking.

After throwing on my pink slash neck sweater and black leggings and blow-drying my hair putting it up in a messy bun, I started cooking the last meal I would have with my family until I came back from England, well two-thirds of my family. I guess I has grown to accept Boomer as Bubbles' husband, but I would never be able to see him as real family to me. I would never turn to Boomer of Butch for _anything_,I had no intentions of ever being close to them because they would always be Brick's brothers. Specially since they were the main reason why Brick and I broke up the first time. Not like I cared anymore or anything, but I still didn't trust any of them.

I heard the sound of my doorbell chime making me frown as I checked the time, whoever was at the door, either Buttercup or the Professor, was several hours too early. I sighed and went to get the door growing impatient with whoever was on the other side, since it seemed his or her finger had been glued to the doorbell. If I didn't know any better, I would say Buttercup is early because of the impatient ringing, but she was everything _but_ punctual, even less being early.

When I opened the door my blood froze and I felt my yes widening in surprise. Brick was standing in front of me leaning against my door frame, his tie was undone, his shirt was untucked, his suit jacket was over his shoulder held by two of his fingers and what appeared to be a bottle of wine on the other.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a full smirk quirking an eyebrow.

I chuckled glaring at him, "I have a 'no-jackass' policy in my apartment, so you can go home now."

"Ouch," he said, smirk wide, pretending to be offended making me frown at his chirpiness, "and here I was going to keep you company after no one shows up for your dinner."

My frown deepened. I expected Bubbles to tell Boomer about the dinner, even though I had asked her not to, but I was sure Boomer wouldn't get out of his way to call his brother to tell him Bubbles had canceled on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting my confusion show.

He chuckled, "Would you like me to talk about our personal issues in a hall full of people?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I stepped aside letting him in hesitantly, "Make it quick. I have other things to do."

He threw his jacket on the couch and stopped in front of my answering machine, a wide smile spread across his lips, "You should check this." Without waiting for me, he punched the play button.

_"You have three unheard messages and seven old messages. First unheard message: Hey Bloss! It's Buttercup... hey! So... Butch got us tickets to Metallica's concert in _Madrid_! So... I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight, I hope you don't mind! You'll have Bubbles and the Professor to keep you company and I promise I'll make it up to you! Sorry Bloss!_

_"Second unheard message: Blossom! Darling you won't believe what just happened! The funding for Project Z was finally approved! I know it's great, right? Unfortunately, I only have twenty-four hours to prove the project is worth funding so I won't be able to go to dinner because I'll be in the lab working on a prototype. I hope you understand. I love you!  
_

_"Third unheard message: This is an automated call for Tim-"  
_

I frowned as a wave of disappointment swept through my body. My plane left tomorrow morning and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my sisters and father then. Soon, disappointment was replaced with confusion, how did Brick know they would cancel on me?

"No message from Bubbles?" I noticed Brick frowning and confusion flashed in his eyes for a brief second. He shrugged opening the bottle of wine he had been holding, "She will call."

"You did this," I accused glaring at him as he pulled out two glasses from the wine glass holder. "The concert tickets, the reservations, the _funding_! You know how important that project was to the Professor. How else would you know that they would cancel?"

"You're being a paranoid," he smirked showing perfect white teeth. "The Professor is an intelligent man that can create things far beyond anyone's imagination, he could easily finish that project of his in half a day and we both know it. Besides, give my brothers _some_ credit, I mean Boomer married Bubbles years ago, I think he would know by now what's her favorite restaurant. And Butch is engaged to Buttercup, don't you think he would try to please his wife-to-be with concert tickets of her favorite band?"

"You're so full of it!" I grunted, "why?"

"I figured you out," he said pouring the red liquid in one of the glasses. He looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow, "Want some?"

I rolled my eyes at him crossing my arms over my chest, "I'm pregnant Brick."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be lying about that," he said taking a sip from his glass, leaving the other one empty, "but what you did is pretty low, I didn't think a noble Powerpuff knew how to blackmail people."

"I told you at brunch, I'm not trying to black mail you-"

"Yes you are," he seemed to be getting pissed, "You tell me you're pregnant, then bring up the fact that your department hasn't received any funding and then you purchase a plane ticket to England that leaves first thing tomorrow. That leaves you in the position to demand funding or you will quit the company and leave. Pretty low, Blossom."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I already quit the lab."

"What?" He seemed taken aback.

"And I bought my plane ticket the day after I found out I was pregnant." I felt tears building up again, "Tonight was the last time I was going to have dinner with my family and you ruined that."

"You're not leaving," It sounded awfully close to an order. He put his glass down at the counter and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't do that, Blossom!" he said annoyed, "you don't quit your job and leave the country like a coward without telling anyone other than your immediate family as if you were a criminal."

I winced at the word 'coward' but remained firm on my glare, "Maybe you just don't know me-"

"You know I do," in a swift motion he was standing right in front of me. His deep red eyes boring into mine, "You were my girlfriend for several months, I know you better than you give me credit for."

I bit my lip, "It was a mis-"

"Don't say it," it was another order, what was up with him ordering around today? He wrapped his arms around me and placed his forehead against mine without breaking eye-contact, as I stood there as if frozen. "It wasn't and you know it too."

I placed my hands on his chest trying to establish some type of boundary, "We were so young."

"We're not anymore," he stated smirking seductively, making my cheeks turn bright red.

Having his face so close to mine I could smell alcohol in his breath, far stronger than a sip or two of red wine, "You were drinking before coming here."

"Telling me you were pregnant weren't easy news to digest," he said placing his face at the crook of my neck and his hand lightly on my belly. I felt him chuckle, "Hard to believe we made a kid."

"We were drunk-"

"I wasn't that drunk," he admitted making my cheeks burn. I hadn't been either, that was why I hated myself for it.

"What do you want, Brick?" I felt myself growing frustrated with his sudden 'confession.'

"Don't leave," It sounded surprisingly close to a plea as his hand made small circles on my belly. "The baby is _ours_, not just yours, you can't just take it away from his dad like that."

"You broke up with me!" I pushed him not being able to hold back the tears this time. "You were the one who didn't want anything between us anymore, you chose to listen to your brothers and dumped me and even _avoided_ me for a whole _year_. Don't come acting like you're a victim."

"I... This... I don't know what you want me to say!" He seemed exasperated, "I thought... I still like you, Blossom. I never really got over you."

My heart skipped a beat and I had to shut my eyes to keep the tears from continuing their non-stop course down my cheeks, "What do you want to achieve with this?"

"I want us to have more things to call 'ours'," he said making my head spin, "_Our_ kids, _our _house, _our_ car, _our_ anniversary. I... I don't know what you want from me. I'm here telling you how I feel, isn't that enough?"

I shook my head, "You need to leave."

"What do you want from me?" he asked seeming more annoyed than anything else.

"I want you to leave," I said almost in a whisper, my mouth was surprisingly dry for some reason, "I want to leave the country and figure this out on my own."

He looked at me, his frown turning into a glare as anger and hate build up in his eyes."If I walk out of this apartment, I'm never coming back."

I felt sick, my head was pounding and spinning and my heart was racing, "Please... leave..."

"Forget everything I said," he hissed pushing past me and slamming the door as he left my apartment.

I covered my face with my palms to muffle a sob, I felt like I was about to throw up and I was sure it wasn't because of my baby. I let the tears flow freely letting the ache in my heart take over my emotions. Stupid pregnancy hormones. I didn't want Brick to leave like that but it was for the best and I've always done what was best for him.

**The End.**

**I'm not as excited about this as I was when I started writing I guess because I feel I pushed the characters too far I mean I've always thought Brick and Blossom would be too proud to admit either being wrong and pushing for not doing a 'cliche' scene wasn't such a good idea. I think is far more cliche thank just going for the full on 'I love you!' but I wanted to try something different. On the bright side, its finished! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think in the reviews. Don't expect the Epilogue any time soon... I'm in a writer's block trend, as usual, but this time because college essays and articles have taken away all of my creativity! Anyhow, have a wonderful halloween and get me some candy!  
**

**_Take Care Everyone!_  
**


End file.
